Love Struck Baby
by DrunkenIraHayes
Summary: Rory goes to Chilton with a certain special blonde boy, but she knows her mom would never accept their relationship, so she keeps it a secret. But she soon finds out she’s more like her mother than she thought. AU. Rogan.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Struck Baby

A/N: So I though of something interesting to do, and so, here it is. I can't decide if I want Colin, Finn, and Steph to be in it, though. Any preferences?

Summary: Rory goes to Chilton with a certain special blonde boy, but she knows her mom would never accept their relationship, so she keeps it a secret. But she soon finds out she's more like her mother than she thought. AU. Rogan.

Chapter 1:

"Is your Mom here?" Logan asked as Rory walked into her childhood home, and looked around. She walked farther in, and put her backpack in her room, and then walked back to the door to talk to Logan to find him hiding on the side of the door, peering into the house suspiciously.

"I don't think so," She said as Logan walked into the house shutting the door behind him.

"Good," Logan said suddenly leaning down to Rory and kissing her passionately. Her surprise turned to appreciation as she backed up to the wall of the door so that Rory could see out the window onto her front lawn. Logan ran his hand down her back, and rested it on her lower hip.

"How long had you been waiting to do that?" Rory asked pulling away from him after a few moments.

"Since History," Logan said moving his lips to her neck, and gently nipping. Rory sighed pleasantly before pushing him away.

"Don't leave a mark, my mom is like a hawk about those types of things," Rory said.

"I'll just have to make one where she can't see it," Logan said with a sexy grin. Rory smiled and leaned into him a little, slowly capturing his lips in hers. Logan took this as a go and began un-buttoning her Chilton Prep. shirt. She removed her hands from his neck and began un-doing the buttons on his shirt as well. He slowly slipped his hands down her skirt to pull the shirt out of the skirt so he could take it off.

"Oh Shit!" Rory yelled looking out the window.

"What," Logan asked guiltily.

"My Mom's home!"

"Uh…"

"She can't see us like this, and she can't see you at all," Rory said trying to button up her blouse. Her mom was shutting the car to the Jeep.

"Good point," Logan said.

"Think of someplace to hide," Rory said continuing to hastily do the buttons on her blouse.

"I got it," Logan said running off. Rory darted into her room, throwing open her backpack and picking up the first sheet of paper she could find and started reading it just as the door opened.

"Lucy I'm home," Lorelei yelled as she walked into her house.

"Hey Mom," Rory yelled back her voice a little elevated.

"Where are you?"

"Room!"

Lorelei walked into her teenage daughter's room, and saw her sitting on her bed wearing her Chilton uniform reading a piece of paper thoroughly.

"What ya doing," Lorelei asked childishly.

"Just some homework," Rory lied.

"So do you want to go to Luke's?"

"No I have some more work to do," Not all a lie. She did have some homework, but that's not what she would be doing after her mom left.

"Ok I guess we can stay in,"

"No!" Rory said a little too loudly.

"I mean I don't want to ruin your plans," She covered. Lorelei looked at her suspiciously taking in her flushed appearance. Rory mentally gulped.

"Are you sick?"

"No," Rory said slowly.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No"

"Ok,"

"So are you going to get a burger?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Yea I think I will," Lorelei said looking at her daughter once again.

"I need to get back to," Rory started.

"Studying?" Lorelei finished still eyeing her daughter.

"Yeah"

"Have Fun. I just have to grab some money," Lorelei said as she walked to the kitchen.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Lorelei yelled.

"I can explain. We were just working on a project… " Rory said walking into the kitchen to face her mothers wrath.

"You were working on a project with Taylor's stuffed rooster?" Lorelei asked confused.

"Yeah, uhh, important rooster-y projects. That can't be disclosed to none members of the rooster booster club," Rory said.

"I thought I hid him in the closet,"

"I guess not,"

"I'll put it in there now,"

"No!" Rory said praying that Logan hadn't hid in the closet.

"We should give it back," Rory tried.

"But he was so annoyed. He's set up an Amber Rooster alert,"

"I feel bad for Taylor. A rooster-less man in a rooster man's world,"

"But he might organize a search party," Lorelei pleaded.

"I just feel bad,"

"Girl of the golden conscious," Rory smiled at the irony.

"That's me,"

"I guess I can take it back, but can't I at least make a ransom note for it?"

"No," Rory said pushing her mother to the door.

"Fine, but I'm saying I found it sleeping with the fishes,"

"Infringing upon studying time,"

"Okay, see you later, Rory,"

"Bye," Rory said sadly. Her mom didn't hear her though. Rory sighed; she hated lying to her mom. Her mom would never trust Logan. She would never like Logan. She would never trust them together.

"Boo," Logan said from behind Rory.

"How'd you get there?"

"I used my invisibility cloak,"

"That explains a lot," Rory said smiling.

"So where'd you hide?"

"That's for me to know," Logan said smirking.

"I think I could get it out of you," Rory said leaning into Logan.

"I don't doubt that,"

"That's smart" Rory said licking her lips seductively.

"But there's not a chance in hell I'm letting us get caught by your mother. Not twice in one day. I'm leaving before she gets back,"

"Fine. Just one goodbye kiss,"

"That won't last 30 minutes," Logan said.

"I make no promises," Rory said closing the gap between them.

"I have to go," Logan said some time later.

"No you don't"

"See you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow is Saturday,"

"I'm quite aware of that"

"How will I explain being in Hartford on a Saturday to my mom,"

"Say you have a project to work on, I'll meet you at the buss stop at 11," Rory thought about this for a while and then smiled.

"For lunch!"

"You bet,"

"And coffee!"

"Of course,"

"I guess I can work with that," Rory said after thinking about it for a while

"Sad, I would've thrown in a piece of pie,"

"That's included in the deal,"

"Fine," Logan sighed as he walked to the door

"Bye Logan," Rory said kissing him one more time fiercely on the lips. Logan pulled back and left the house. He walked to his car, which was parked down the street, and drove away. Rory smiled as she watched him go. Slowly she walked back to her room so that she could do her homework

**Review or I'll make you watch Bring it On Again. I don't know how, but I will. **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Struck Baby

**A/N: I thought Colin and Finn would be in this chapter, but they didn't seem to fit. I loved the reviews, especially the constructive criticism ones! I tried to reply to a lot of them, but it got late, and I got tired, so sorry if I didn't get to yours…**

Summary: Rory goes to Chilton with a certain special blonde boy, but she knows her mom would never accept their relationship, so she keeps it a secret. But she soon finds out she's more like her mother than she thought. AU. Rogan.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Rory looked at her closet, thinking about what would be best to wear. Her mother would be the perfect person to ask, but she coudn't ask her. She sighed, and picked a lower cut light blue shirt, white jeans, and a dark blue belt.

She put on some natural looking make-up, and walked to the door, she still hadn't told her mom she was going out yet, and she was dreading it. She hated lying to her mom.

"I'm going out Mom," Rory said as she opened the front door to her house.

"As much as I trust you, I'm gonna need some more information than that," Rory sighed and leaned against the frame of the front door, halfway in and halfway out of her house. She had hoped her mom would've just let her leave, so that she didn't have to lie to her.

"I'm going to meet with someone to work on a project," Rory said hoping her mother wouldn't want more details.

But of course knowing her mother, "Is it anyone I would now,"

"No,"

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know, Mom,"

"Do you need me to drive you?"

"Nope," Rory said getting annoyed with the game of twenty questions they were playing.

"I'll see you later then, I guess," Lorelei said hurt at her daughter's attitude.

She heard the door shut as Rory left the house.

Lorelei frowned sadly, and gulped down the rest of her coffee from the cup she had been holding, and then walked into her daughter's room.

She looked around and sighed deeply. You could see textbooks on the bed, and there were books of all types covering the shelves. She picked up a peice of trash left on the floor, and pulled the covers on Rory's bed up to pillow. Lorelei walked out of the room turning off the lights. She sighed again, and then finished getting ready for work.

-----

"Rory is something wrong?" Logan asked looking over at Rory. She was sitting pensively at the table. She hadn't said a word and she had eatan her food sadly, and un-vigorously. She hadn't even drunk all of her coffee. She looked to be deep and thought, and didn't look up at his question.

"Rory," Logan tried again, leaning across the table and poking her in the arm a little.

"What, oh, did you say something," Rory asked looking up startled as if she had just now noticed Logan there.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Rory said lamely. Logan just threw her a look that showed her he knew that it was a lie.

"I hate lying to her. I've never lied to her before," Rory said looking down.

"Listen, Rory, Why don't you just tell her about us,"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"It's been too long," Rory said. Telling her mother now would be very bad. It had been 6 months since they had started dating, and telling her this late would be suicide. Any trust her mother still had in her would be gone. Plus her mother would hate the relationship, and she didn't want her to hate Logan.

"Why didn't you tell her in the first place?" Logan asked looking at Rory as she swirled the maple syrup on her plate around with her fork.

"I didn't think we'd last, I'd seen you with other girls. And I guess because I don't want my mom to hate you," Rory said. She frowned, at the thought of her own stupidity.

"She's gonna find out sooner or later. She'd probably prefer it if she heard it from you," Logan said, but then on a lighter note he added, "Now, I know you'd want some ice cream, and there is a cold stone down the street," Rory looked up smiling. The pall over the day seemed to have dissipated.

Logan put down some money for the bill and tip and got up. He walked over to Rory and helped her up. He put his hand protectively around her hip, and they walked out of the restaurant.

---------

"Do you think they'll let me get a gummy bear, sprinkles, cookie dough, M and M, Oreo mint chocolate chip medley?" Rory asked leaning into Logan.

"If they can fit all that into your ice cream,"

"And a brownie," Rory said happily, " oh… cookie crumbs, and fudge, and caramel," Logan smiled down at Rory as they walked into the store.

After they had got their ice cream Rory's signifigantly larger than Logan's, they walked hand in hand into a little deserted park. Logan spotted a bench over looking a flat grassy plain, and he pulled Rory over to it, and sat down on it with Rory sitting next to him.

After they finished their ice cream, Rory looked at Logan, "You promised me pie," Logan cringed; he was hoping she had forgotten.

"You just had ice cream. You're going to get such a stomach ache," Logan reasoned.

"Well too bad, because I want key-lime pie," Rory said.

"They had key lime ice cream!"

"That's not the same,"

"You can't honestly still want pie, can you? Wait, what am I thinking of course you can,"

"Come on Logan. Lets get some pie," Rory said getting up, but Logan grabbed her waist and pulled her back down onto his lap.

"And what do you want for Christmas, little girl," Logan said in his best Santa Clause voice.

"I want a pony, and a toy train, and a chemistry set, and a Barbie doll, and pie!" Rory said playfully in the voice of a little child.

"Sorry, did you just say chemistry set? Who asks Santa Clause for a chemistry set?"

"I know several different people who have…Hey this is just a distraction to get my mind off pie," Rory said jabbing him in the stomach.

"Damn. You caught onto my evil plan,"

"And you would've gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for those meddling kids and that mangy mutt!" Logan laughed.

"Well, it's not gonna work, because I still want my pie," Rory said. Rory got up and pulled Logan with her. He obliged and got up slowly. Once up though Logan sat down Indian style on the grassy plain. Rory tried to pull him up.

"Manual labor was not in the job description," She said as she pulled at his hand while he stubbornly sat on the ground patting the spot next to him with his spare hand.

After trying to pull him up some more Rory gave up with a huff and sat down with her back towards Logan. Logan crawled over so that he was sitting next to Rory and swiftly pulled her into his lap.

" Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Rory yelled, but Logan ignored her and starred intently at her lips.

"Just because you're stronger than me doesn't mean you should get to do whatever you want," Rory ranted. Logan watched as her face got all flushed as she became enthralled in her rant, "And for that matter I don't think it's fair that you get to just decide…"

Logan realized that there was only one way out of this rant, he turned her face towards himself, and looked into her eyes.

"Hey what do you think you're…" Rory was cut off by Logan's lips on hers. Rory was startled, but soon relaxed, and started kissing him back. She threw her hands around his neck and sighed contently. Logan leaned down so that her back was on the grass and propped himself over her with a hand by her head.

Once they parted, Logan breathed deeply and looked into her eyes before leaning down on latching on to her neck.

"Hey Logan," Rory said a little strained.

"Mhmm,"

"I still want my pie,"

------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Review, 'nuff said. Filler-ish but, I liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love Struck Baby

A/N: Ok, so it's been a while, but well…um…. I don't really have a reason for why I'm so behind…global warming. That's it, Global Warming.

Summary: Rory goes to Chilton with a certain special blonde boy, but she knows her mom would never accept their relationship, so she keeps it a secret. But she soon finds out she's more like her mother than she thought. AU. Rogan.

------------------------------------------------------

Logan had Rory pinned up against a steely blue locker, her shirt hitched up a little, and the bare part of her back becoming imprinted with the crisscrossed pattern of the lockers. Logan was skillfully nibbling and sucking on her ear.

"Logan stop it," Rory practically moaned. She didn't really want him to stop, but seeing as they were in a hallway of Chilton School she felt she had an obligation to end their intense make-out session. Her hands were around his neck, and his hands were under her skirt feeling her smooth upper thighs. .

"Fine," Logan said, pulling back from her and removing his hands from her body, and raising them above his head in a hold-up like fashion. He smirked playfully as an annoyed pout graced her face as he pulled away from her.

"You know I didn't mean that," Rory said trying to pull Logan back to her by grabbing his designer tie, but he kept back stepping from her.

"No, I think you have a valid point. We should no longer make-out on school premises. We could get caught," Logan smirked at her scowl playing with her.

"No. I changed my mind, come back," Rory groaned.

"You'll just have to find a way to make me," Logan said huskily. He started walking back to the hall where his class resided.

"You better get back to class before they send someone to look for you," Logan said with his back still facing her and then turning back to face her added, "I'll see you in pottery," Rory scowled at him, and shook her head.

She sighed, and scrambled to get the hall pass that had been thrown on the floor. She picked it up, and walked back to class adjusting her clothing that Logan had put into disarray on the way.

------------------------------------------------------

Rory looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom. She had on more make-up than usual, but not to the slutty level. It outlined her eyes and plumped her lips.

She looked down at her clothes, and sighed. They were very innocent looking. She needed to fix that. She folded her skirt over itself a few times before zipping up the zipper as high as it would go, which hiked up her skirt. She then pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and used it to secure her shirt in the back, making it tighter. She let down her hair, and crumpled it up a bit. She pulled a little bottle of perfume that she knew Logan loved out of her purse and put it on. Rory gave herself the once over in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and into the pottery classroom.

She poked her head into the doorway and saw Logan at one of the tables facing the opposite direction from the door talking to Colin and Finn. She slunk over to him, and walked up right behind him. She leaned into him whispered into his ear "Hey Logan," as low and seductively as possible. She then traced his ear with her tongue. He tensed up and breathed deeply, and Rory laughed lowly in his ear before pulling away from him.

"Hi…" Logan said dumb founded turning himself around so he could look at her. He didn't say anything else he just continued to stare at her slowly looking her up and down. Rory inwardly cheered at his reaction. He obviously hadn't expected her to take him seriously. Rory just smirked at him and walked off to talk to Paris, hearing catcalls from behind her.

Rory made sure to sit in a spot where Logan could see her clearly. As she listened to the teacher explain how to make pinch pots she casually changed her leg positions, slowly lifting one leg up, and placing it over the other one delicately. Noticing Logan's intense staring she stretched out her legs fully once more before pulling them back under her chair.

Once the teacher had allowed them to start making their pinch pots she looked over at Logan, and smiled as she looked at his pinch pot. It was deformed and he was absent-mindedly poking holes in it as he stared at Rory. She made eye contact with him and licked her lips. Logan looked down, and realized what he was doing with his pot, and then pounded the clay back into a ball to start again, frustrated.

Through all of this Rory had successfully made a pinch pot (as successful as any Gilmore girl can make a piece of creative artwork). She caught Logan's eye, and got up especially slowly to bother him and walked out of the room to put her pot in the kiln room, with the other pots. She walked to the room where the pinch pots were being held, and put hers on the appropriate shelf.

Rory huffed at Logan. She knew he was close to giving in to her. He was just so goddamn stubborn. He didn't want to lose, but Rory knew she could break him. She just had to be even more forward. She turned toward to the door, but stopped at the sight that faced her. Logan was standing there with his pot in one hand, and an odd expression on his face.

She smiled shyly at him. He looked at her, his eyes dark and cloudy. He dropped his pot on the floor with a squish and quickly walked over to Rory. He put his hands up to her face, and kissed her hard. He forcefully guided her to the back of the room and pushed her up against the wall. His tongue didn't even ask permission he just pushed it into her mouth. It was a few seconds before Rory could even react to him, but after regaining her composure she pulled him into her as close as humanly possible. His fingers ran down to her skirt and reached under it, and began drawing circles below her panty line. Rory moved her mouth to his jaw line kissing anywhere she could down his neck and jaw.

Logan pulled his fingers from under her skirt to her shirt and began unbuttoning it forcefully. He took the shirt of with ease, and began to kiss her collarbone. Rory moaned, causing Logan to smirk.

"What happened to no making out?" Rory asked.

"I changed my mind," Logan answered simply.

"What if I changed my mind too?" Rory teased, but Logan ignored her, and changed the subject.

"That was some show you put on in class,"

"Genuine Les Miserables," Rory quipped.

"I would put it more as a Chicago,"

"Well I'm the director, so I get to decide which play it was,"

"I can't believe we're talking about plays," Logan said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Rory asked huskily leaning into him the way she had at the start of the class, and licking his ear.

"Don't do that in class," Logan said, his voice a little strained.

"Why?" Rory asked innocently.

"Because I was so close to ripping your clothes off at that moment. And then oh god that leg then," Logan trailed off a little.

"Oh,"

"As much as I'd like to rip your clothes off I would prefer that the pervs. in pottery class not be there to witness it," at this comment Rory giggled.

"Well, the entire pottery class isn't here right now," Rory said.

"Good point," Logan said pushing himself into her and attaching their lips together again. Rory reached down and pulled of his shirt, and Logan reached behind her back to unhook her bra.

"Go all the way, Logan!" Someone screamed from behind the couple.

"Oh my GOD!" Rory screamed turning red, and turning her back from the door.

"Finn, what the hell!" Rory heard Logan yell.

"Oh sorry were you busy in here?" Finn asked mock innocently. A muffled laugh could be heard from somewhere. Rory turned around to look at the door. She could see Finn standing in the doorway, but peering ever so slightly around the door was Colin.

"Get out from behind there you arse," Rory yelled at Colin. Colin sighed and walked out.

"It was Finn's idea," Colin said before Logan could get one word out to yell at him. Logan blew out his breath, and looked at Rory who was covering her face with her hands. He looked at Finn who was staring at Rory's chest licking his lips

"Put your shirt back on, Rory," Logan said glaring at Finn. Rory blushed crimson and her hand flew to her chest. She looked around the ground and picked up her shirt, and put it on.

"How long where you there," Logan asked.

"Oh God that leg thing," Colin mocked, making a face.

"You could practically hear the drooling," Finn added.

"But, really, Love, that leg thing was pretty hot," Finn said. Rory frowned angrily, but she could tell Logan was fuming beside her.

"I thought so too. I even saw your underwear once," Colin said nodding in agreement. Talking as if they were discussing the daily news. Rory knew Logan was about to explode with anger, but she decided that she would leave before he blew up at them.

"You guys are the biggest pervs. I've ever met," She said in a huff walking out of the kiln room giving both Colin and Finn a glare before exiting. As the door shut lots of loud profanity could be heard from the other side along with a loud "Damn she's hot" that Rory could only presume had come from Finn.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hmmm… That was not quite what I imagined it, but I like it. Sorry again about the lack of updates. Review. True Story. I was thinking about updating, but was too lazy. I checked my email. I had this one review from someone about how I needed to write, because they loved my story. I was like, wow, you're right. And I wrote this. And the moral of the story is…review.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love Struck Baby

A/N: This updating time is very respectable, and for that I think you should review extra, but read on. Also I'm leaving for camp for a week, so nothing until I get back.

Summary: Rory goes to Chilton with a certain special blonde boy, but she knows her mom would never accept their relationship, so she keeps it a secret. But she soon finds out she's more like her mother than she thought. AU. Rogan.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

It was Friday night, and Rory had driven over to the Huntzberger mansion to see Logan. Rory looked up at the giant mansion Logan called home. She frowned trying to remember exactly what Logan had told her to do. It was long and complicated because if she was seen by the maids, Mitchum and Shira would find out. If Mitchum and Shira knew her grandparents would know, and then everyone would know. So Logan had given her this long list of things she had to do and say so that no one would know she was there at all, besides Logan.

She frowned slightly, before walking around to the back of the house. The grounds were large and perfectly maintained; there was a giant oak tree close to the house, and a shed that lay a couple hundred feet away with black curtains. It seemed like an ordinary tool shed, and there was a little bit of light coming from under the door and from behind the curtain. Rory drew her gaze from the shed, and looked back at the house. Like Logan had said, there was a porch, and a balcony which was attached to his bedroom each of which were covered in perfectly controlled ivy.

Rory grumbled, and looked at the tree. She walked over to it, and reached behind it, feeling for the hiding spot Logan had informed her of. She found a key, which she was supposed to unlock the shed with. She couldn't believe Logan was actually making her do this.

Once Rory reached the shed she reached out to unlock the door. She pushed it open, but it was stopped by a golden chain.

"What is your quest," Logan asked from behind the door.

"To find the holy grail," Rory said.

"No it's not," Logan teased.

"Logan, come on it's cold out here. I'm still confused on why I had to do all this in the first place,"

"Just answer the question like I told you to in school today. So I repeat, what is your quest?"

"Oh, jeez…uh…I would like to see Logan Huntzberger, the hottest, sexiest man alive and also the spark of the flames of my unending passion so that he can… uh make all my wildest fantasies come true," Rory said quickly.

"That wasn't so hard," Logan said unlatching the door and letting her in. She walked into the room, and hit him in the arm.

"Why the hell did you make me do that?" Rory said not even looking around the room.

"I just wanted to hear you say it," Logan said still smirking. Rory looked around the room and saw a few garden tools.

"So are we staying in here or going in the house?" Rory questioned.

"Going in the house," Logan said grabbing Rory's hand and pulling her towards the house.

"We can't just walk in the door, the maids will hear us,"

"No they won't. They're not here I gave them the night off," Logan said.

"Logan!" Rory said hitting his arm, annoyed. Rory stormed ahead of him and pushed open the door to the mansion.

"Surprise!" a couple dozen voices called from the inside of the house. Rory could hear Finn most of all.

"What?" Rory asked extremely confused.

"I thought you needed to have some fun. You've been working so much lately. That's why you had to do all that," Logan said from behind her, and then Logan leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "plus it was a total turn on."

"So this was all just a ruse to get me to have some fun?" Rory asked annoyed looking at Logan. He nodded.

"Thanks, Logan," Rory said leaning in to kiss him passionately. Catcalls could be heard in the background. Rory smiled and pulled away, but staying close to Logan.

"Who wants a drink, because I'm not nearly drunk enough," Finn asked.

"Are you ever drunk enough?" Colin asked.

"I'll take one, Finn" Logan said breaking up the impeding argument between the two.

-------

"So, Logan, I never got to thank you appropriately for throwing me an anti-stress surprise party," Rory said, a couple hours later. Her and Logan had disappeared off to Logan's bedroom as the party wore down. Neither of them was drunk, but they weren't sober either.

"No, you didn't" Logan said leaning closer to Rory. Their lips connected in a fiery passion. Rory's hands flew to Logan's hair, and Logan's hands wrapped around Rory's waist, pulling her flush against him.

Logan's mouth moved to Rory's jaw line, and he placed feather-light kisses along it, he moved down to her neck and started sucking on her pulse point.

Rory felt her knees grow weak, and she tried to steer them over to the bed, but Logan had other plans.

"Let's do something different," Logan said.

"Like what?" Logan looked around and his eyes landed on the door to the balcony. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing his mouth passionately. Her chestnut brown hair fell into his face, and he inhaled her raspberry scent. He led her over to the glass door that leads out to the balcony, and pushed Rory into it.

Rory put her feet back on the floor, and began fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. He got the message, and pulled it over his head. Rory looked adoringly at his six-pack, and ran her hands over it. Logan smirked at her, and pulled off Rory's comfy sweater.

"Let's say we take this outside?" Logan said, and he slid the door open, and walked out onto the balcony with Rory close on his heels.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I would have done more, but I'm sleepy. I've re-written this chapter at least twice, and I've thought out about eight different scenarios. I wanted to get this out before I left, so sorry that it's short. I couldn't add more Rogan fluff at the end because I don't have time, I'll make up for it later. Review!


End file.
